Hana Kireina
Hana is the #2 hero in London and wife to Taiyō Kagayaku. Her hero name is Stormbreaker. Backstory Hana was a child prodigy born in London. At the age of 4, she could fluently talk 10 different languages and could use her quirk to an incredible degree. Because of this her older brother became very jealous and wanted to hold her back so he constantly barraged her with insults and attacks from him and his small crew of friends. In school, she was quiet as to not stand out because she may get assaulted by her brother again if she did. But her own intellect became her weak point and she started standing out over and over again. At this point, her older brother, Tal, hated her and now even more so he assaulted her again with his friends, but this time they stepped into Hana's trap. A few moments after the attack Hana and Tal's mother came out to see Hana bleeding on the ground and Tal and his friend relentlessly kicking and punching her. Their mother pulled the boys off Hana, who was 6 at the time and swiftly punished all of them. Tal was then disowned by his own mother and when his father got home he slapped Tal across the face and yelled at him to leave the family, which he did. Two years after Tal left the family, Hana was in a quirk filled school where to her no one stood out. She was quite pretty and popular to the point where everyone else became jealous of her. After graduating from the first school she skipped a few grades and went straight to middle school, at the age of 10. There she met a lot of interesting people where one person really stood out to her. In the back of her class, there was a muscular boy with orangeish-blonde hair who was being made fun of due to him not having a quirk and his big muscular body. They even asked, "what he was going to accomplish with that body of his?". The boy just sat there and took all the insults and in a prideful voice said, "At least I am not lowering myself to your standers and try to insult those who are working hard." him saying this made Hana even more interested in him and started to talk to him more and more. Without realizing it Hana became this boy's friend. After school, she asked the boy's name and he said, "I am Taiyo, the hero who'll be at the top of the world one day". A few months past after she met Taiyo and she decided not to skip any grades because she would leave Taiyo on his own. One day when the whole class was walking to class an out of control truck started speeding down the hill and when it was about to hit Hana something pulled her away. Taiyo moved in front of the truck and before it hit him Hana saw Taiyo glow a bright yellow and then the truck hit him. But he didn't die or get injured instead it was like the truck hit an immobile object and it shattered against Taiyo's body. Hana and the rest of the class were amazed after watching the truck shatter against him. After the truck incident, Taiyo was pulled out of school for a while, Hana felt a bit empty that her best friend wasn't at school. Before Taiyo got pulled the bullies apologized to him and while watching Hana was giggling at the bullies. After middle school, she was accepted into LSH (London's School of Heroes) and while going to class she saw a familiar face, it was Taiyo. As if they were in sync they walked to each other and chatted, it has been two years since they last met. Hana was very surprised at how much more muscular Taiyo has gotten. After graduating from LSH she and Taiyo separated but then later decided to team up together. After years of working together, Taiyo proposed to Hana which she then agreed to. Appearance For her hero costume, Hana wears a big purple robe that covers her whole torso as well as purple short shorts. When in her casual outfit she wears a purple shirt and a big whit lab coat. She has brownish-red hair and brown eyes. Personality Hana is very knowing and smart. She is seen as cold due to the fact that she doesn't really understand emotions much. She can be seen as caring towards others. Abilities * Enhanced Intellig'e'nce: Hana can solve any problem thrown at her within seconds. Quirk Hana's quirk is Storm Front. This quirk allows the user to manipulate any type of weather such as wind, rain, snow, clouds, lightning, tornadoes, firestorms, sandstorms, and so on. The user also can create storms at will. Stats Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users